Guardian Prince (ON HOLD)
by WanderingWonderland97
Summary: Vegeta did not expect to die in the explosion, but he saved Bulma and that was good enough. Or so he thought. Another thing he didn't expect was that he is chosen to be Bulma's guardian. Having Vegeta as an guardian? It's more likely than you think...


**Guardian Prince**

"I can't believe you dragged me out here!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and trailed behind Bulma as they walked the streets of West City. Bulma was in a happy mood as she had finally got Vegeta to go shopping with her; she knew that it was unlikely to get the Prince of Saiyans to go around with her but after several attempts - and small deals - he'd reluctantly agreed. That was good enough for her. Vegeta on the other hand dragged his feet behind her; he had planned to train for the whole afternoon to beat Goku in their up-coming match against one another but now he could see that this was never going to happen.

Bulma dashed into a nearby jewellery shop as if she were a kid in a sweet store. Vegeta waited outside, the chilled air making him shiver slightly and he kept his arms crossed for warmth.

He glanced through the shop window to see Bulma looking at a heart pendant and trying to picture what she'd look like if she wore it. She did this by lining her reflection up with the glass. Vegeta smiled as he saw how happy she was. Even though he didn't show much emotion towards the human, Vegeta loved her with all his heart. Sometimes he was torn between his love for her and his pride; to be better than Kakarot and at most times his pride got the better of him, but he knew that one day he'd finally be able to balance his feelings out.

Vegeta's thoughts were disrupted as some men barged past him, knocking him to the floor. He immediately got up again in annoyance.

"Watch it you…"

That's when he saw the gun in the mans belt...

* * *

><p>The men were in fact robbers.<p>

Vegeta ran into the shop only to see that they had Bulma, and everyone else, on hand and foot. A gun right up to her head. She had never been so scared in her life. She squeezed her eyes shut as she prayed to Kami that this was just a bad dream. Her face brightened up at the sound of Vegeta's voice.

"Don't you dare hurt that woman. If you know what's good for you" he snarled. The robber holding the gun laughed at him.

"Just stay back now you. Or else I will shoot" The gun cocked as the robber held it right up to her neck. One shot and it'd be lights out forever. Vegeta dashed over and before the trigger could be pulled he had knocked the robber out cold; with one punch. The others in the store looked at Vegeta wide eyed. In fear they began shooting at him franticly. Vegeta caught all the bullets until the guns were out. Bulma admired him as he crushed the steel bullets in front of their eyes.

"Give up. Now" Vegeta demanded, his eyes starting to turn a familiar blue.

Full of horror and surprise the robbers attempted to get out the building however Vegeta knocked them all out; he wasn't going to let them go that easily. It was at that moment when an explosion was heard from the upstairs part of the store. The building around them started to crumble, as dangerous amounts of debris fell, nearly killing several people. Vegeta got close to Bulma and held her tight, forgetting about his pride as a Saiyan. He heard the sound of flames from the upstairs and it was heading below ready to ignite the whole store.

* * *

><p>"GET OUT!" yelled Vegeta at the top of his voice. "NOW!"<p>

Immediately, with panic and screams filling the air, everyone began to rush out. They were fleeing for their lives and their lives alone, trampling on others just to escape. Several were hurt but they all managed to get out.

A few injured people were still trapped as the flames ran down the stairs from above.

Vegeta restoted to his ki, using it to form a giant barrier to protect the remaining innocents. He tried his best to hold it off; one slip and the whole place, and the people in it, would die. Bulma cried out as the last person left through the door.

"Vegeta, everyone's gone! Come on let's go!" Tears filled her eyes as she screamed at him. "The firemen are here... they can handle this right?"

Vegeta snapped back."Bulma! Listen to me! Get out NOW!" He knew that the firemen would be powerless to stop this, it was him or nothing.

With tears flooding down her cheeks she dashed out the shop, narrowly missing a chunk of debris that fell from the ceiling. Vegeta strained to keep the barrier up, the smoke from the fire seemed to be blocking his concentration. But he kept it up until he knew that everyone was safe. Especially Bulma. Bulma was outside among a crowd of people. She screamed his name in hopes that he'd get out. Vegeta heard her call and smiled, she was safe. Everyone was safe. The barrier slowly faded and Vegeta made a run; he felt the flames on his back, it was agony he yelled in pain but ran on.  
>Darkness clouded his eyes as he fell through the doors and onto the path below, he felt the heat behind him but everything was soon black. Nothing but black.<p>

* * *

><p>Vegeta felt the cold ground beneath him. His eyes opened to see bright sunlight and he quickly closed them again. He sat up and rubbed his head, it throbbed like crazy. The commotion around him didn't seem to help at all, people were running to get to their families. Vegeta slowly stood up; his body ached all over and he was a little unstable. He looked all around for Bulma; she had gotten out.<p>

_'Where are you woman?'_ thought Vegeta, he hoped that she had gotten to safety.

After minutes of searching he saw her speaking to Videl and Gohan, she was on the floor and crying her blue eyes out. Vegeta rushed over to her.

"Bulma? What's wrong?"

She didn't seem to hear him. He rose his voice, "Woman! What is it with you?"

He reached out to hold her shoulder. He didn't expect to go through her, he didn't expect the strange patterns on his pale skin. He withdrew his hand quickly in panic. He couldn't touch her; he just kept going through. He looked at himself, he was wearing his armour like normal, but the black patterns on his hands confused him and no matter how hard he tried they would not come off. He didn't look transparent either, so how he went through her was still a mystery. He looked around the crowded area and spotted Goku and Chichi talking to some paramedics. He ran over; but they didn't notice him either. That was when he heard the paramedics say "Your friend… Vegeta was it?"

Vegeta felt sick, he guessed what was coming but it didn't stop him from panicking.

"Yeah, Vegeta… what's happened?" he heard Goku reply, "I can't sense his energy" he added under his breath.

"He… didn't make it. He died to save these people… we couldn't even retrieve a body."

Vegeta mind clouded over as the words rung in his ears, dead.

"Dead…" his fist clenched as he spoke. " I'm… AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs in a rage; he was scared, confused, upset. All feelings mixed into one and coming out in rage. He dropped to his knees and scraped his knuckles as he dragged his hands along the path, he didn't feel any pain but he didn't care about that. He just wanted to know what was going on, he remembered getting out…

He remembered the flames reaching his back, the pain it had sent. He guessed that the pain he felt was him getting caught in the explosion turning his body into ash and dust.

* * *

><p>The clouds crowded over, turning the area dark as rain started to pour down on the scene. People ran for shelter but Vegeta stayed where he was, staring at his patterened hands. The rain ran down his face, whether it was warm or cold he couldn't feel it anymore. Puddles formed around the space, one right below him. He squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the reflection below him. He scrambled to his feet and fell against a building. He turned around and looked at himself in the reflection.<p>

His eyes were white and misty, almost like glass. He was pale and the same patterns that were on the front of his hands, black swirls and marks, had appeared on his face as well. The Prince had encountered death twice already, but this was something new. He'd be on snake way awaiting judgement but he was still on Earth, not even looking like himself. But a demon.

He put his head against the glass, eyes closed and palms pressed up to it. He sighed deeply as he looked at his patterned face once more.

Then came the voice "Death's starting to become a regular thing isn't it?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: So... Vegeta's dead for the third time... I felt so sorry for him when writing this<strong>_

_**I thought I might write about death with it being halloween and all today. But it's okay, he's not 'dead' dead for long!**_

_**Tell me what you guys think and review, it'll help me a lot.**_


End file.
